


Parents

by visionshadows



Series: The Life and Times of Duck McDonald [3]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Parents

“We’ve been expecting you.”

Duck looked up from the tea kettle, his eyes going to the door. He hadn’t even heard the knock which was surprising considering he was so fucking nervous right now. 

Adeline nudged him a little, taking the tea kettle. “Go. I’ll pour the tea and leave it here. If you need me, I’ll be in my room. Hiding.”

Duck nodded quickly, giving her fingers a fleeting squeeze before going out into the living room, crowded with easels, unfinished paintings, and Mick’s sculptures. He walked over to Mick, standing just to the left of him, his eyes on Mick’s parents and the way they hovered in the doorway, staring at their son.

“Please,” Duck said softly. “Come inside. Let me take your coats.”

“Sit down, Mum,” Mick said after a moment. “Do you want anything to drink? Duck – uh. Walter just made tea.”

“Tea would be lovely,” Mrs. Johansson said, sitting down on the couch. “Thank you, Walter.”

Duck tried not to flinch at the name, smiling politely. “Mr. Johansson? Tea?”

“No,” Mr. Johansson said shortly, sitting down next to his wife. “We came, Michael. You said it was important.”

Duck got three mugs of tea, suddenly embarrassed at the cracked handles and unmatched patterns. His mother had raised him better than this. He set the mugs on the low bench that served as a coffee table before sitting next to Mick.

Mick closed his eyes briefly, his head bowed. He reached for Duck’s hand blindly and Duck reached back, tangling their fingers together tightly. He looked at Mick’s mother, her grey-streaked red hair and kind blue eyes, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time he saw her. 

“I … “ Mick cleared his throat, leaning forward to take a sip of his tea. His mother did the same. Mick set the mug down on the table, his hand shaking. “I’m sick.”

Mr. Johansson stood up quickly and began to pace. “Do you have *it*?”

“Yes,” Mick said, his voice shaky. “I do.”

Mrs. Johansson let out a gasp, pressing a hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. Duck felt Mick’s hand tighten on his own and he just rubbed the knuckles soothingly.

“How long?” asked Mr. Johansson quietly, his hand on his wife’s shoulder. She was clutching at it and crying silently now.

“We got the diagnosis about two months ago,” Duck said quietly. “But he’s been sick for about a year now. We just didn’t know what it was.”

“You have it too?” Mr. Johansson was staring at the tea now and Duck felt sick to his stomach. 

“No,” Mick said, moving a little closer to Duck. “Walter doesn’t have it. He’s been tested. Mum’s tea is safe, Dad.”

Mr. Johansson stared at him tightly. “Don’t talk to me like that, Michael. How did you expect us to react?”

“Shut up, both of you.” Mrs. Johansson pushed her husband’s hand away. “Just shut up. I will not have the two of you arguing like this. Not now.”

Mick slumped a little. “I’m sorry.”

Duck watched as Mick’s father sat down again, his hands clenched together tightly. His eyes were bright as he looked intently at the rug on the floor. 

“Tell us everything,” Mrs. Johansson said quietly. “We need to know.”


End file.
